This disclosure relates to a subjective optometric apparatus for subjectively measuring optical properties of an examinee's eye.
There is known a subjective optometric apparatus that examines (measures) refractivity and the like of an examinee's eye by using an eye refractivity measuring unit that is disposed in front of the examinee's eye, in which an optical element such as a spherical lens or a cylinder (astigmatic) lens is disposed in a test window of the eye refractivity measuring unit, and a target is presented to the examinee's eye through the disposed optical element (see JP-A-5-176893). At this time, the examinee looks into the test window of the eye refractivity measuring unit, thereby checking the visual appearance of the presented target.